toontown_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cerbebot Boss
The Link to the Episode is: YouTube Video The Playlist: YouTube Playlist Cast SmirkyLive as Smirky Bumberpop Michellep0w as Dee Dee Lipoon Special Guest Stars PigGuy2301 as Lil. Oldman LittlePeanutIncorporated as Myra Feelings as Frequency NocturnalNoirTTR as Baron Harvey Oldman Sid Squid as Coach Z Production Some major Flash animation may be used a lot during the development of this episode. This episode was split into 2 parts since the production time when way over than expected to complete. This was due to real life complications and personal reasons. Also, the episode was changed dramatically when "Minty Jellybean" joined in the creation of the episode. Minty wanted to add dog like Cogs in the story since Cerbebot was a dog. So the episode had to be redone to take out the Skelecogs and replace them with Coginines. Since the show doesn't want to copy much of Disney's idea of the cogs, Minty thought it was best we do this and the design looked to pretty cool when discussed among producers. This in all also made "Minty Jellybean" become a producer for this episode due to his idea and input. Plot 'Synopsis' :"Smirky, Dee Dee, Myra and Frequency encounter a huge guard blocking the entrance to the imprisoned toons. Will the Defenders be lucky in saving the day as although the Cerberbot is resting, there may be a chance the slightest offset rescue will go wrong!"''' 'Summary' The episode begins with Smirky, Dee Dee, Frequency and Myra standing face-to-face with the Cerbebot. They looked very nervous or frighten staring at the 3 headed beast. But the beast seem to have no interest in attacking. This was because the robot was in sleep-mode. Frequency gives the go ahead and they sneak past the monstrous beast. When the close was clear, Dee Dee got out a blueprint of the facility. As Smirky questions how she got them, she tells him that she got them from fighting a cog doing his rounds around the perimeter of Cog Central City. Frequency gets a little call of his name when a flash of the crystal appears, he shrugs it off since he felt it wasn't important. Myra makes a suggestion that the toons could be kept in the place of the map she points too. The scene cuts off to where they start their journey 'The Oldmans Chat' Back at the hospital, we see that Oldman's older brother Baron Harvey Oldman comes to visit. He wanted to see how Oldman was doing and Lil. replies he's healing well. After that Harvey gets down to the reason he was here and asks Oldman after hes healed up to come back to the summit. Lil. Oldman questions it but Harvey gives his response by telling Lil. that dark energy is rising and warns that you know what happening as this occurs. Lil. says that Toontown is the central point of balance and the dark energy should evenually subside until Harvey replies that the Cogs are tampering with the elemental balance of the Tooniverse. This becomes a shock to Lil. 'The Coginines and Cages' In the next scene, we see the heros arrive at the entrance. They are in shock by there findings as the see the capture toons in cages. Not only that but the toons seem to be draining from their toony power from a neck bracelet type machine and feeding to somewhere outside the room. The room is also guard by new cogs in the series, Coginines. Smirky get's the urge to want to save the toons but Frequency reminds him of the potiental traps. Once the team figured out what they plan to do after Smirky eco-locates the sensors, they go forth to the rescue. Frequency duty was to go and get access to the control room to hack the computers and release the caged toons. Smirky, Dee Dee and Myra were the muscle to take out the patrolling Coginines. Frequency takes out a skelecog monitoring the situation and then got his hands on the controls. With a success of a push of a button, the cages were released and toons were freed from the drain machine. Smirky guides the toons to freedom as they make their wait out the cellroom. 'The Cerbebot Awakens' Down the corridor, Smirky gives the signal to the toons to be silent. The Cerbebot was beyond them and the mission was a stealth operation. The toons make there way underneath the robot except one toon, Trickster. Trickster sees a button and becomes fascinated by it. He release the urge and presses it. This button was a turn on switch for the Cerbebot Boss and awakens!! Trickster was called on his mistake and he didn't react. Smirky leaps with his Blade of Poseidon and . . . well that's it, the episode ends there with a growling sound and Dee Dee going oh no Smirky! Rating This episode has recieve some postive reviews and little negatives. One of the negative was the announcing cliffhanger ending. The episode is also ranked as slowest viewing episode since it didn't surpass 300 views in 3 days like episodes usually do. Gallery Screeny116.PNG|A Coginine laying down ACoginine.png Screeny113.png BlueprintsPrison.png Cerberbot.png